1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print data forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a print data forming apparatus in which a color reproducing mode and print quality can be set by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a print data forming apparatus for reproducing a color image, it is an important technical subject to accurately reproduce the color image which is required by the user. To solve such a technical subject, there has also been disclosed a technique in which when the color image is reproduced, by previously printing and outputting color chip data and the color chip as a sample, the color chip data which is inputted by the user in order to designate a color is obtained, or the like (refer to JP-A-1995 (Heisei 07)-32657).
However, in the above conventional technique, for example, in the case where the print data forming apparatus holds a number of color conversion tables, many unnecessary printing processes have to be executed. Thus, there is still such a problem to be solved that consumables such as sheets, toner, and the like are additionally consumed. In other words, this is because in order to confirm what kind of print result will be obtained by the many color conversion tables held in the apparatus, there occurs a necessity to transmit print data to a printer and confirm the output images many times as in the cases of using a color conversion table A, using a color conversion table B, . . . , using a color conversion table N, and the like.